Drivers traveling in modern vehicles may have frequent interaction with a vehicle computing system. From interactions as simple as changing a radio station or setting a vehicle climate, to responding in an interactive manner with the vehicle computer, drivers have a much greater degree of interaction with the vehicle computer than in older vehicles, where interaction was limited to simple button presses (e.g., changing the radio). Many of the vehicle computers also include a human machine interface (HMI), which allows the vehicle and human to communicate. This can include, but is not limited to, a touch-selectable input or display, and/or an audio output and input. The vehicle HMI may presents the driver with numerous micro-interactions during a drive, consisting of a question and answer such as “do you want to turn the lights on?” when it gets dark, or “do you want to answer the phone now?” when the phone rings. Typically the answer is a very simple binary choice for a micro-interaction. For example yes/no, now/later, left/right, up/down, on/off, etc.
Many micro-interactions, however, can lead to state changes in the vehicle. For example, a question such as “would you like the windshield wipers off?” will cease the wiping state, which can be problematic if the weather is still rainy. In such an instance, the driver needs to make a decision about the wiper state, and that decision might better be deferred to a later time, if asked at a time where the driver's focus is better on the road, such as when a driver is making a left turn across traffic. If the driver needs to consider the answer to the question, it may be a distraction from more important driving tasks.
Also, radio advertisements may announce opportunities, such as “if you want this great deal, dial xxx-xxx-xxxx”. Next-generation systems using connected vehicle technology might utilize this advertisement to output “if want you want this great deal say yes and you will be connected to xxx-xxx-xxxx.” Again, some measure of active thought and consideration may be needed to answer or respond, and accordingly the timing of offer presentation may be better left for moments where the driver is not focused on driving.